


Recompensar

by tehru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehru/pseuds/tehru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guerra acabou e como recompensa, Snape ganha Harry do Lorde das Trevas para fazer o que quiser.</p>
<p>Realmente espero que gostem XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recompensar

**Author's Note:**

> Bom eu estou publicando este trabalho no ff.net, mas definitivamente aqui me agradou mais, então agora que acabei de receber meu convite, começarei a publicar aqui. espero que apreciem e desde já peço desculpa ao erros que vocês encontraram no texto XD.
> 
> Bjss

A guerra havia acabado ao fim, Lorde Voldemort finalmente havia triunfado, o lado negro havia vencido, e era chegada a hora de distribuir as recompensas entre os fieis comensais e dentre ele Severus Snape, ele havia sido chamado pelo Lorde para que pudesse pedir o que mais lhe desejava, além claro das riquezas que já haviam sido distribuídas.

\- Meu caro Severus, já pensou no que gostaria de ganhar?

\- Sim meu Lorde – Severus estava ajoelhado em frente ao lorde – Espero que o senhor possa atender meu pedido.

\- Severus, eu tenho o poder para lhe dar qualquer coisa que deseje – Eram essas as palavras que Severus queria ouvir – Diga-me logo o que deseja!

\- Sim meu Lorde, eu gostaria que o Senhor me cedesse o que sobrou do Potter.

O pedido pegou o Lorde das Trevas desprevenido, ele nunca pensara que Severus lhe pediria o garoto, no final da guerra o Lorde havia conseguido reprimir a magia do corpo do garoto assim vencendo-o, e desde o fim da guerra Lorde Voldemort havia mantido o garoto preso nas masmorras, para sempre lembrá-lo de como ele havia deixado todos os seus amigos morrem em nome de uma causa perdida.

-Posso saber o porquê de você querer o garoto?

\- Vingança meu lorde, como o senhor bem sabe durante anos eu fui infernizado pelo pai e logo em seguida pelo filho, e agora me resta um desejo de vingança que pede para ser saciado.

\- Humm – Lorde Voldemort parecia ponderar o pedido, ele havia guardado o garoto para si, mas ainda não havia tocado nele, haviam muitas coisas que precisavam ser feitas antes e agora esse pedido de Severus, pensou por mais algum tempo, e decidiu que concederia o pedido a Severus, todos os outros comensais haviam pedido riquezas escravos e muitas coisas a mais, mas Severus só pedia o garoto – Se é só isso que quer pode ficar com ele, leve-o para onde achar melhor.

\- Obrigado Meu Lorde – Severus fez uma enorme reverencia – Obrigado.

Deixou o recinto com um pequeno sorriso nos lábio, finalmente Potter seria seu, Severus pediu para que um dos comensais que tinha acesso às masmorras leva-se Potter para seus aposentos o quanto antes, e foi para lá esperar.

Os aposentos de Severus na mansão eram compostos de um quarto um escritório e um enorme banheiro, além de acesso a sala ao lado que era seu laboratório de poções, ele estava sentando no escritório quando bateram a porta, era o comensal trazendo Harry, com as mãos amarradas, o garoto era arrastado, as roupas em frangalhos, o corpo imundo, o rosto machucado, os óculos quebrados. Severus deu espaço para que o comensal deixasse Harry caído no meio do escritório e depois se retirasse.

Severus ficou observando Harry tentar se levantar sem sucesso, o garoto não havia dito nenhuma palavra ao perceber que estava nos aposentos de Snape, apenas o encarava com ódio no olhar.

\- Finalmente eu o tenho onde sempre quis _Harry_.

O nome saiu de sua boca como um sibilo. Enquanto Harry apenas o encarava.

\- Vá se foder.

\- Creio que quem será fodido aqui não serei eu, e sugiro que contenha seu linguajar enquanto estiver em minha presença ou será duramente castigado.

\- Vá à merda maldito covarde.

Diante dessas palavras o sangue de Severus ferveu, ele cruzou o pequeno espaço que os separavam e se viu colocando Harry de pé pelos colarinhos, para depois dar-lhe um tapa que o levou ao chão novamente, com o lábio cortado.

\- Desgraçado.

\- Vá se lavar – Severus havia ignorado completamente o que Harry havia dito – Não quero que suje meus lençóis.

Harry fez uma munheca de asco, e ficou imóvel diante de Severus, que alguns segundos depois apenas pegou o garoto pelo braço, e o obrigou a entrar no banheiro, com um movimento de sua varinha a banheira se encheu Severus havia deixado Harry caído em frente à banheira enquanto adicionava alguma coisa a água.

\- Dispa-se e entre na banheira.

\- Vá se foder.

Severus se colocou a altura de Harry e o agarrou pelos cabelos, olhando diretamente nos olhos.

\- Já disse para controlar o linguajar, agora dispa-se e entre na maldita banheira.

Harry se manteve quieto, seu tornozelo estava torcido, e todo o corpo doía, ele mal conseguia se manter em pé, Severus se aproximou mais ainda dele e lhe deferiu um feitiço que fez com que suas roupas simplesmente sumissem.

Severus apenas o pegou e o jogou dentro da banheira, fazendo com que boa parte da água extravasasse, o garoto ficou olhando atônito para Severus sem ter clareza do que estava acontecendo, Severus se retirou depois de jogar-lhe uma esponja e sabonete, Harry percebeu que algo na água lhe fazia bem, os machucados estavam doendo menos, ele então decidiu realmente se banhar, fazia mais de uma semana que não o fazia, e finalmente poderia tirar toda aquela sujeira de si.

Severus havia voltado para o escritório, havia sido paciente até agora, e continuaria a ser, esperaria por mais algum tempo para tomar o que finalmente seria seu.


End file.
